Shopping, Doughnuts, and Love
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: Kouya and Yamato need to get more food, but while their out Kouya's mind is elsewhere. Can Yamato figure out what's bothering her silent lover? Yuri YamatoKouya Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, or anything really in this fic. I write for the two sole purposes. One, for entertainment, and two, to keep me occupied.

Notes: This is my first Loveless fic, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review after, telling me what you think! (The good and the bad.) It's a tad bit short, sorry 'bout that. ;

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Yamato, we're out of milk again," Kouya commented from the kitchen, her head peering over the pristine-white fridge door.

"I know that, we need to go shopping again for groceries. We're out of flour and eggs. We don't have anything to drink either," replied Yamato, her voice floating smoothly from the kitchen entranceway. She was leaning against the doorframe, blue-eyes trained on Kouya like a predator watching its prey. "We should stop off for doughnuts while we're out too."

Kouya rolled her yellow-brown eyes. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could come between Yamato and her doughnuts. "You're going to regret eating so many doughnuts one day, when you start to gain weight."

Yamato smirked, swiftly gliding over to Kouya and grabbing her wrist. With a sharp yank, she pulled Kouya's body flesh-up against her own. Her mouth only millimeters away from a pale, soft ear as her warm breath washed over flesh. "But you'd still love me, right?"

"Of course!" Kouya's answer came out quickly, choppy almost. Her chest constricted inside her rib cage, the feeling of Yamato's close proximity washing over her being the only thing she could focus on.

Yamato's smirk softened, her face moving to align itself with Kouya's so they were looking at each other. Her hand burying itself in the soft blueish-black locks as it gently pushed Kouya's head closer to her own.

Kouya's eyes drifted shut, a tingling feeling residing where Yamato's hand rested. Her head was being tilted to one side as lips captured her own soft lips in a delicate kiss. Again, Kouya felt her chest constrict as she fought off the need to breathe, the kiss being the only thing she wanted at that moment.

The kiss lasted but a mere few seconds before Yamato pulled slightly away, resting her forehead against Kouya's. The remaining feelings from the kiss still tingling down both girls' spines. Yamato watched as a soft hue of pink spread across Kouya's cheeks, knowing that in identical one was creeping along her own cheeks.

"Let's go."

x.X.x.X.x.

The only smell that invaded Kouya's nose was of freshly fried doughnuts. Quickly after leaving their apartment, Yamato had demanded that they get doughnuts _before_ they shop as it was very important. So here they were, sitting in a small round table at the local doughnut shop, with a recently made plain doughnut sitting in front of Yamato waiting to be eaten.

Saying a quick thanks to Kouya, who paid for the wonderful treat, Yamato dug in. Her eyes shining with delight, while she made small 'Mmm' noises with each bite.

Kouya turned her head, opting for gazing out the window instead of watching Yamato eat. As she started out the window, Kouya's eyes got a distant look. One that was apparent to Yamato, which meant that Kouya was deep in thought.

x.X.x.X.x.

With one had clasped together with Kouya's, and the other swinging a brown paper-bag, Yamato began to walk ahead. Not really paying attention to Kouya, but the box of doughnuts sitting in the bag she was currently swinging. Even though they were for breakfast, it wouldn't hurt to have one when she got home.

It wasn't until Kouya's smooth hand slipped from her own that she realized that she wasn't walking faster, but Kouya was slowing down. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that Kouya had a deflated look about her. Her shoulders were sagging a bit causing her back to slump, while her eyes had that same thoughtful, glazed-over look again.

"Kouya?"

"Hm?" Abruptly snapping out of her thoughts, Kouya brought her head up to gaze cluelessly at Yamato, somewhat embarrassed at being caught while deep in thought. Seeing the look of concern etched on Yamato's face, she sighed, automatically knowing what was going through Yamato's mind.

"Yamato?" Her reply was an encouraging nod and listening ears.

"If I ever change, in any way. Would you still love me?" Kouya asked.

Her mind had been on the brief conversation the two had had in the kitchen only moments before. Kouya knew for a fact that nothing could change how she felt for Yamato. She would throw away her life if she had to, just for the sake of keeping Yamato, her guardian angel, safe.

Shocked by the unexpected question, Yamato stepped closer to Kouya, pulling the other girl in a tight embrace. "Of course." She repeated the same exact words that Kouya had said that morning.

"Yamato," Kouya whimpered, feeling the constricting of her chest come back. "I love you, and I never want you to leave. Promise me that you wont?"

"Never, and I love you too. More than I can express in words and actions combined." Smiling hopefully at Kouya, Yamato pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasting much longer than the last one, both trying very hard to express the way they were feeling for one another.

"Remember when we both promised to protect each other?" Yamato asked.

"How can I not remember? It was when we cut off our ties with Sensei."

"I'm still honoring my promise to protect you until the day that I die."

"I am too."

"Good."

Smiling back at each other, the two set off for their apartment. Kouya thinking about the deep bond they shared, and Yamato thinking about the box of doughnuts. But no matter what, both knew that their love and dedication toward each other could overcome any roadblock that life sent their way.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.


End file.
